Snow Days
by Spirify
Summary: When the group had disbanded leaving Eve alone on a cold night, what could happen? Could their be love? Read on to find out! (Sorry, I suck at summaries xD)


Snuggle : Ahem! One-shot for Eve and Chung :D

Eve and Chung : Us?

Rena : YES! CHEVE!

Elsword and Aisha : FINISH OUT STORY FIRST WOMEN!

Snuggle -shrugs- This is like a preview towards the new Cheve couple story, though it's no where near the real story xD

Aisha : Let the story begin~

* * *

Eve stared out in to the vast sky, littered with sparkling stars. In front of her was a beautiful lake, where the moon would reflect off of it playfully. The air was frosty and cold, her breath coming out in puffs of white. She shivered as a cool breeze brushed her silver locks in to the back. This was where the Nasod Princess would spend her time, alone. A place where no sound could interrupt her memories or thoughts.

"I can not believe that the group disbanded..." She breathed out softly.

Her thoughts were all on one simple and kind man. Blonde hair with darker spots of brown and sparkling cerulean eyes. A warm and kind smile that could fill the cold gap in her heart. Yes, she missed him. Eve wished to speak with him once more, help him out once more, and be with him once more. Her sole thoughts were all on Chung. Reminiscing was also one the Nasod Queen's favorite thing to do. Memories, part of her happiness.

* * *

_"Can't you two stop fighting for once?!" Rena shouted at Elsword and Aisha, who coward down in fear._

_They were camping in a dark forest, filled with things the group didn't know about. The crackling fire drove away those fears, bring in reassuring warmth. Laughter rang out from Raven and Chung as Rena stamped her feet with a pout on her features. _

_"Hey Eve! Help us out!" Aisha called out, bring the silver-haired over and using her as a human shield against Rena._

_"Hey! What about me?" Elsword whined, ridding behind her as well._

_Rena frowned and huffed loudly. She sat back down on her log, her waist blonde hair floating up and down from the wind. Eve let a soft smile out and moved out of the way, sitting down next to Chung, who in return smiled brightly._

_"Let's eat~!" Elsword and Aisha sang out, jumping up and down. _

_The group had turned in to a small family almost, from their close relationship. Rena as the mother, Raven as the father, Chung as the big brother, Eve as the big sister, and lastly, Elsword and Aisha as the two young siblings. Rena pulled out a small plate and filled it to the brim with meat, some vegetables and some water before handing it to Aisha and Elsword. Eve took her plate last, laughing out with the group as they ate in harmony. _

_"Eve, you have something on your face." Chung said, bring out a napkin and wiping the sauce off her pale, rosy cheeks._

_The Nasod Queen blushed and looked away, another small smile adorning her face. Chung laughed from her reaction and continued eating, stuffing his face. The group was always together and always happy..._

* * *

Now that was gone, they had separated. Elsword and Aisha were mature and a couple now, living back in Ruben. Rena and Raven had married and now were living in Velder. Chung had returned to Hamel and became their king, leading them back to their original glory. Eve was alone once more. A sigh bubbled up from her throat as she looked up. A pair of cerulean eyes stared back with passion. _What..?._ Eve sighed again, this wouldn't be her first time hallucinating Chung was there. She rubbed her eyes gently before looking back up. And he was still there, staring at her with cute grin.

"What is this... why aren't you disappearing?" She whispered softly, making Chung chuckle and sit down next to her.

"Having hallucinations of me often?" He teased her, poking her cheeks with his fingers.

Eve pouted and looked away, still unsure if that was the real Chung or a hallucination. Another laugh rang out, making her heart flutter from the nostalgic sound.

"You are a hallucination." She stated quietly, turning back and staring in to his pools of blue.

"Oh really? Let's see if I can prove you wrong!" Chung said back cheerfully, leaning in close.

The silver-haired girl blushed at how close his face was to her. His breath tickled her neck, as Chung leaned in even more, gently pressing his lips against her sweet and soft ones. Eve turned even redder but still cautiously wrapped her hands around his neck, before gently kissing back. A cheer sounded from the bushes as purple head, followed by a red head, then a blond head, and finally a dark head appeared from the bush. Elsword and Aisha were grinning, jumping up and down and giving each other high-fives. Rena and Raven were smiling widely. Chung pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled.

"We're going back on an adventure, Eve..." He whispered in to her ear.

The Nasod Queen couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face. _Their back... their really back! _Elsword and Aisha were still the same childish kids they were before, Rena and Raven were the same Mother and Father, and Chung was still the same guy she loved. Rena, Raven, Elsword, and Aisha rushed over to Eve and pulled her in to a warm family hug. Eve hugged them back, a soft laugh ringing out.

"H-hey...! You're squishing me...!" Aisha forced out as everyone laughed and pulled away, letting the magician breath.

Eve laughed as well, entwining her hands with Chung as Elsword patted Aisha's back and helped her up. Rena and Raven hugged each other, truly happy they could be together again.

"Next stop! Sander!" Elsword cheered, rushing off with Aisha's hand in his hands.

Rena and Raven followed after, laughing and doing a 'Hurry up and follow' motion with their hands to Eve and Chung. The two stared at each, giving another quick soft kiss before rushing after as well. Their breaths coming out in white puffs as the snow fell down...

* * *

Snuggle : Sorry if it was rushed or short at all . x .

Rena : -taking pictures of Eve and Chung-

Raven : -drinking coffee on the couch-

Eve and Chung : -posing for Rena-

Snuggle : I hope you liked this one-shot and sorry if I suck xD

Everyone : Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


End file.
